criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunburn of My Demise
Sunburn of My Demise is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and eighteenth case of the game. It is the third case of The Mystery and the third case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot As Major and the player were talking about Jordan Brown and Gianna de Valz, the detectives heard that someone had reported a burning body on a roadside. Once there, the duo discovered the body of explorer Cameron Harding, burned almost to no recognition. Per Ethan, the victim had died from being forced to drink gasoline which poisoned him, before the victim was left dying after being set on fire. They first suspected cowboy Mack Anson, young explorer Lisa Waldroup and pizzeria entertainer Connor Fredbear before learning that someone had spotted the victim near an abandoned farm in the Gorge. At the farm, they added mine owner Alden Fairburn and troubadour Benedict Petersons to the suspect list. They also discovered that the victim had caused harm to Mack by killing his horse in an accident which Mack didn’t believe was an accident. They also learned that the victim had tried to rape Lisa a few years back, causing her to be very cautious around men. At the station, they soon learned that the farm had caught fire. At the burning barn, they were able to put it out before anything could be completely destroyed. They also discovered that Connor was the victim’s cousin but the entertainer had wanted nothing to do with his good-for-nothing relative. They also found out that Cameron had stole from Alden’s mine and had broken Benedict’s heart when he humiliated the troubadour after Benedict dared to confess his love to him. After finding enough evidence, they were able to arrest Benedict for the murder. Upon being accused of the murder, Benedict only explained that Cameron shouldn’t have messed with the truth that he never knew. Benedict then said to the detectives that the victim had successfully gotten away with murdering his parents in a robbery gone wrong a few years prior. Benedict then told them how he had witnessed Cameron shooting his parents after they caught him in the act, which led Benedict to swore that he would take revenge. After seeing Cameron recently, Benedict planned the murder and made sure he would die slowly and painfully. For the gruesome murder, Benedict was sentenced to 30 years in prison by Judge Brighton. After the trial, a panicked Connor came to the precinct's station and asked for the player's help. When Diana and the player went to see him, the entertainer said that his son had went to the abandoned farm and hadn't come back yet. There they found a backpack that was confirmed to belong to Connor's son. They also discovered inside the backpack, a box containing pictures of the Sandalone Gorge city lookout point. At the lookout point, they found Oliver Fredbear who explained he sometimes wondered where his mother was. After learning of his father being dead sick about his whereabouts, he apologized for wasting their time and directly went to the station to meet his father who thanked the team for making sure his son was safe. Maxwell then introduced his boyfriend, investigative journalist and unofficial police informant Joseph Marlow, to the player before Joseph told the player that he had been looking through old files. He then realized that he had accidentally left his notes on the roadside while having a picnic there with Maxwell. They then investigated the roadside where they found Joseph's picnic basket and searched it for the files. They then found the files on Jordan's tenure to the police department and sent it to Alexandra. Alexandra then revealed that Jordan had disappeared briefly four years ago, which Jordan later revealed when he returned that he needed to take a sudden vacation due to the death of a family member. They then decided to talk to Joseph more about Jordan's disappearance. Joseph then revealed that there was a mysterious disappearance at the same time as Jordan's disappearance. Believing that the disappearance was actually a cold case murder at the hands of Jordan, the team decided that they had to look for more clues on Jordan's involvement in the cold case before confronting him. Summary Victim *'Cameron Harding' (found burned in the desert) Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Benedict Petersons' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect drives a pickup truck *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect drives a pickup truck *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect drives a pickup truck *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect drives a pickup truck *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect drives a pickup truck *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana *The suspect wears feathers Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer drives a pickup truck. *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer wears a yellow bandana. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Road Side. (Clues: Victim's Body, Burnt Keys, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Cowboy; New Suspect: Mack Anson) *Ask Mack about Cameron's murder. *Examine Burnt Keys. (Result: Keys Tag Revealed; New Crime Scene: Victim's Jeep) *Investigate Victim's Jeep. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Torn Poster, Knapsack) *Examine Knapsack. (Result: Hat; New Suspect: Lisa Waldroup) *Ask Lisa about her knapsack on the victim's jeep. *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Pizzeria Poster; New Suspect: Connor Fredbear) *Ask Mr Fredbear if he remembered anything about the victim. *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Tire Track) *Analyze Tire Track. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a pickup truck) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Gasoline; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Farm. (Clues: Broken Plaque, Satchel, Gasoline Can) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Mine Plaque Restored; New Suspect: Alden Fairburn) *Interrogate Alden about the murder. (Attribute: Alden smokes and drives a pickup truck) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Benedict Petersons) *Ask Benedict Petersons if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Benedict drives a pickup truck) *Examine Gasoline Can. (Result: Grey Dust) *Analyze Grey Dust. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sunflower seeds; New Crime Scene: Driver's Seat) *Investigate Driver's Seat. (Clues: Shredded Vest, Faded Form) *Examine Shredded Vest. (Result: Brown Hairs) *Examine Brown Hairs. (Result: Horse Hairs) *Ask Mack Anson about shredding the victim's vest. (Attribute: Mack eats sunflower seeds, smokes and drives a pickup truck, Connor eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Faded Form. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (12:00:00) *Ask Lisa about the restraining order. (Attribute: Lisa eats sunflower seeds, smokes and drives a pickup truck) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burning Barn. (Result: Dirty Poster, Victim's Bag) *Examine Dirty Poster. (Result: Love Proclamation) *Examine Brown Goop. (Result: Chewing Tobacco) *Ask Benedict about the love proclamation card he made. (Attribute: Benedict smokes and eats sunflower seeds) *Ask Connor Fredbear about being the victim's cousin. (Attribute: Connor smokes and drives a pickup truck) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Gold Nugget) *Analyze Gold Nugget. (09:00:00) *Ask Alden about the victim stealing from his mine. (Attribute: Alden eats sunflower seeds) *Investigate Broken Sign. (Clues: Trash Can, Bloodied Cigarettes) *Examine Bloodied Cigarettes. (Result: Brown Fuzz) *Analyze Brown Fuzz. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Empty Seed Packet) *Analyze Empty Seed Packet. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a yellow bandana) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Never Forget the Past (3/6). (No stars) Never Forget the Past (3/6) *Ask Connor Fredbear what made him panic. *Investigate Abandoned Farm. (Clue: Olivier's Backpack) *Examine Olivier's Backpack. (Result: Box of Photos) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Gorge Viewpoint Photos) *Track down Olivier and tell him about his father. (Reward: Sunflower Accessory) *Make sure Olivier gets back to his father safely. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Meet Joseph Marlow, Maxwell's boyfriend and unofficial police informant. *Investigate Road Side. (Clue: Joseph's Picnic Basket) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Locked USB) *Examine Locked USB. (Result: USB Key Unlocked) *Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) *Talk to Joseph about the recordings. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Sandalone Gorge (The Mystery)